


Real Friends Feed You

by MBuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, allergy au, celiac, could be a date, first published fic ever, inspired by nobodyfamousposts, this is exactly what it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBuginette/pseuds/MBuginette
Summary: Adrien and Marinette drabble at a bistro! Adrien sweetly used his connections to find a place Marinette can go out to eat that won't result in ultimate celiac suffering. Set in the Allergy AU inspired by Bakerix rice flour episode.





	Real Friends Feed You

**Author's Note:**

> In Season 3's Bakerix, the Dupain-Cheng's use rice flour to bake bread. There's a fan theory that Marinette has celiac, like me! Marinette just wants to enjoy food like everyone else.

Marinette fidgets in the exclusive gluten free cafe, bursting with savory pies and organic cupcakes swirled with flowers, as she stares down the menu. Their server has just stepped away for the fourth time, giving them, “a few more minutes”. Marinette hopes waiting for customers to make up their mind isn’t reason enough to be akumatized.

“What about the ‘Monte Cristo Crepe’ with truffle frites?” Adrien suggests, poring over the enticing options. “It sounds exotic.”

“Adrien, we’re French.”

“Maybe the 'Tula Crepe’, then. Ooh, or this 'Cider Battered Fish and Chips with Basil Aoli! The 'Lovely Lavender’ desert with dark and white chocolate ganache sounds good, too.”

Marinette observes her cafe guide, radiating enthusiasm for every gastronomic wonder promised them by the cream menu folder.

“There’s a 'Paleo’ dish with roasted carrot puree, seasonal vegetables, almonds, and balsamic reduction. It looks like an Aivazovsky painting.”

He really meant well, but why did everyone assume 'gluten free’ equated with 'trending vegetarian’?  
His eager eyes find hers again -!!his Gorgeous Eyes, he was looking at her, sitting with her at a cafe table!!)-, waiting for her decision.

“I’m going to get…” -wow, those lethal Paris Green eyes! How was her heart supposed to take it?!-,

“a corndog.”

Adrien blinks. He breathes. His smile blooms across his entire face like the first forsythia 'Mimosa de Paris' breath of Spring.

“Alright. Me too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled after reading the allergy AU by nobodyfamousposts and lenoreofraven on Tumblr. The premise is that Alya, like many real people, doesn't believe in Marinette's gluten intolerance, and has been trying to prove herself right by poisoning Marinette with gluten via Lila's help. DO NOT do this, the small intestine is immediatly damaged so they begin to starve and can't absorb nutrients- it hurts A LOT. I almost starved to death as a toddler from this, no matter how much I ate.  
It is my first ever published work, so leave a fucking comment. Thanks!


End file.
